


Photoshoot

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You've got your first big photoshoot, and when you see who it's for, you know that you can't turn it down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You've just left uni, it's your first week working for Attitude and you're meant to be shadowing the main photographer, but they've called in sick and the lovely girl in the office asked if you'd be okay doing the shoot on your own. When you see the person you're meant to be photographing you know that it's your one chance. You're desperate to make a good impression so you say yes even though your heart is racing.

When you get to the location for the shoot a stern blonde woman welcomes you and tells you that Kevin is just getting changed.

He steps out of the changing room in only some brightly coloured and patterned boxers, you recognise them as being the kind that his sponsor makes, but even with the loud boxers your eyes are drawn to his tattoo. No-one's ever seen it before, well, the public have never seen it before. It's an amazingly intricate angel tattooed across his entire chest and when he stretches his arms it looks like the angel is flexing their wings.

"Hi." Kevin flashes his famous cheeky smile and you have to take a deep breath to steady yourself.

"Hello." You are aware that you don't sound very professional as you stammer your name.

"I don’t bite." His smile reassures you and little more than a raise of his eyebrow and those bright blue eyes calm you, they're almost hypnotic.

You read the client's instructions on the train here, they want shots of him coming out of the ocean and more of him under the water, to fit with the fact that he's from a place by the sea and he loves the ocean. It's cool in the little cabin by the sea and your mind wanders to what his nipples will look like when the cold water hits them.

Kevin asks you about what projects you've done before, if there's anything that he would have seen. You tell him that you've done a few bits for local papers, local art exhibits but this is your first big shoot.

"So you're a virgin?" he jokes, but he's no idea how true that statement is.

Just the word makes you blush and you're thankful that his manager has come over to talk about his schedule for later in the day. You suspect that it's a subtle way of giving you the hurry up and you know that it's time to get started, the last thing you want is to run out of time before you've got all the shots.

"Do you want to start inside or out?" you ask, and your voice sounds more professional now, more in control.

Kevin glances out to the ocean longingly, grinning as he says. "Outside."

Given that it's nearly midday the water is probably only going to get colder from now on, you nod in agreement. It's out of the holiday season and it's eerily deserted.

Kevin swims out, his toned arms working hard as he flows through the water, getting to a distance that the water will completely cover him. You admire his dedication, you were worried that he'd be difficult to work with, but he's been nothing but helpful and friendly to you.

As he disappears from sight it seems like an age before he resurfaces, you have to fight the urge to move your eye away from the camera. Timing is everything and the second that you see the water ripple you pounce into action, reflexes taking over, your instincts keeping you right.

The water dripping over him as he emerges looks spectacular and the way the dim sunlight glints off his muscles is amazing. You try not to focus on his nipples, proud and erect with the cold, as he slinks his way out of the water.

Every tiny movement seems deliberate, the way he flicks his messy blond locks, the flex of his spectacular set of muscles, the cheeky wink to the camera when he wades onto the beach. He comes right up to you and blows a kiss to the camera before laughing, it's a kind laugh and you find yourself grinning at how wonderfully this has all worked out.    

Kevin runs back into the water and you grab some shots of that, they're not what you're really looking for but you can't resist taking full advantage of this opportunity. As he swims back out you admire the way his perfect arse pokes out as he effortlessly cuts through the water. Submerging himself only to rise out of the water like a mythical creature, coming out onto land to find his love.

The way he pushes his sodden locks out of his face is pure porn, you can imagine him drenched in sweat after some intense love making, looking at you with those big eyes, staring into your soul.

As he swims out for a third time you swap the memory card over, it'll take you hours to go through all these photos but it'll be worth it. As he emerges from the water again you walk up to the edge of the ocean to meet him, and he crawls out to meet you. He's grinning as he does it and he looks up at you from where he's kneeling on all fours.

"Like what you see?" Kevin says, and you want to say something witty or flirty but all you can manage is a nod of the head.

You're disturbed by his manager coming out with a dressing gown and bottle of juice. A blush creeps across your face as though you've been caught doing something wrong but Kevin just winks at you and ushers you back to the empty shower block, the setting for the rest of the photos.            

His manager is fussing over him, as though he's a child and not a fully-grown man. "We don't want you to catch a cold," she says, drying off his hair as he sips at his juice.

"The cold's no problem for me, it's much colder at home." Kevin smiles at you, his cheeky grin seems to be his default one. "You should come over sometime."

You're trying not to make anything of it, he must just be friendly with everyone, but he keeps dropping these little hints and your ego can't help but be inflated by his kind words.

His manager says something in Danish before she wanders outside and you look at him quizzically.

"She has to make some calls," he says, and you nod.

Relieved to have some more time alone with him. As he gets into the shower he looks at you, dragging his eyes over you in a way that makes you feel thoroughly fucked.

"Are you not going to join me?" He smiles in a playful way before biting on his finger and turning away only to look back over his shoulder at you.

You're snapping away, even though these probably won't make it into the selection that work will choose from. They'll be kept just for you. After twenty minutes or so of him teasing, modelling, for you, the camera flashes up an icon that means the battery needs changing.

You make your apologies and set the camera down on a table. As you're crouched down looking for the spare battery in your bag you sense that there's someone nearby and when you look up Kevin's there, towering over you.

He takes your hand and pulls you to your feet, now it's your turn to look down on him, but he's still the one in control, he gently strokes the side of your face before standing on his tip toes to kiss you.

His lips are slightly rough from the cold and wind but they feel delightful pressed up to your own. Your hands wander and trace the perfect curve of his back, as he presses himself close to you, you feel your bodies melting together as he moans softly against your lips.

The creak of the door startles you, Kevin darts back so that there's a suitable distance between you when his manager reappears.

You change the battery and go back to work. Focusing on the photos stops your mind reeling with what's just happened.

His manager calls time and Kevin scurries away to get changed into his team gear, his next event must be for the sponsors. She goes to get the car and it gives you a few minutes together.

He gives you a tender kiss goodbye before handing you a scrap of paper with his phone number scrawled on it.

"Next time I don't want to be the only one in boxers," he says, before scurrying off, pausing at the door to blow you a kiss.

You're left grinning and blushing, the photos keeping you company until you get to see Kevin again.               

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
